


Accidental Revelations

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, fun with dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: You are the dragonborn, and a powerful mage of the Healing arts.You also travel with your three skeletal lovers who you accidentally resurrected.Fun, right?





	Accidental Revelations

Red chuckled, “It’s okay, babe. Ya didn’t know about that guy havin’ explosives. no harm done…well, ‘cept ta him.”

The short mage next to the skeletal warrior pouted. As a healer by profession, the poor thing had only meant to damage the bandit after them, not kill him! Still, there wasn’t much they could do about it now.

The group of four walked down the trail toward the old dragon mound. Three of them were skeletons, with only the smallest of them retaining their skin. Red was tromping along next to the disheartened healer, his armor clanking slightly as he moved since it sat so loosely on his bare bones.

Ahead of them were Honey, a thief in tight light mail, and Sans,another mage, his robes stained and falling sloppily around his shoulders. Sans was an attack mage, and he was playing with a fireball in his hand.

The four had come together after a particularly interesting encounter the poor healer had with a tribe of necromancers. Somehow, the combination of healing magic and necromancy had reanimated the three skeletons fully, though they were still nothing but bones. It had been….awkward, to say the least, for a low level healing mage to explain what had happened to them.

Now, however, with their trusty bow in hand and the three boys at their side, the tiny healer had become a mighty warrior against evil. And, they blushed at the thought, all three of their companions were now their dates. The amulet of Mara that once hung around their neck was placed in storage at Breezehome, and now the four of them wore matching pendants over their armor as a sign of their devotion. A beautiful golden circle with a red, blue, orange, or green gem in the center, and the other three colors decorating the edges in a triangular pattern.

Red had actually made the pendants himself, being talented at the blacksmith’s art and feeling particularly sappy one night. It was a beautiful gesture, and Sans and Honey had been jealous enough to add their own gifts to the mix. Sans had enchanted the pendants to give six extra measures of protection from magical damage, and Honey had dipped them in a healing brew to give them regenerative properties as well. It was overwhelming how much love came directly from the soul, since it was all these three had to work with till their diligent darling could find a way to restore their bodies.

Sans offered a joke to raise the mood, “so, an argonian and a nord walk into a bar-”

The roar of a dragon ripped the words from his teeth.

“shit!” Red put up his shield and the three of them made a half circle around the healer. “i thought those people we ran into were just talkin’ crazy!”

“seems like they weren’t,” Honey almost growled, dagger glinting in the sunlight. “which way did it come from?”

Sans cast several trap runes in the area, “dunno, but it was pretty mad.”

The healer is quiet, a deep sigh leaving their body as the beat of massive wings comes closer and closer from the east.

With an earth-shaking crash, the dragon lands in front of them and roars, the damage making the boys stagger back. Despite all their good qualities and skills, they were weak to physical damage thanks to their lack of steadying muscles and cartilage. The healer stood firm, a fire in their eyes.

Before the skeletons could even recover, their companion stepped forward and gave a Shout, a fury behind their voice that none of them had heard before, “FUS RO DAH!”

The dragon staggered back, and with Shout after Shout, the beast was driven into a circle of rocks to their immediate left. 

Amazed, the boys can barely help as their dearest fights the dragon on equal terms, their arrows piercing its scaled hide and Shouts doing unimaginable things to it and the world around them to give their team the advantage.

It was a long fight, but the dragon fell. And its very Soul was drawn into the body of their tiny healer.

“Holy Mara…” Sans murmured, watching the body of the dragon turn to bones.

“babe?” Red ventured, stepping up to the wall the healer had begun examining. “you alright?”

“what was that?” Honey queried gently as he poked at the dragon skeleton (which had begun to vibrate oddly).

The healer sighed, a light in the wall fading as soon as anyone else noticed it, “I…um….you know the legends about the dragons, right?”

“yeah,” Red shrugged, “dragons come, world ends, dragonborn yadda yadda.”

They looked at him sheepishly, and Honey replied flatly, “shoot, bae, you’re the freaking dragonborn.”

“what else is new? we already knew they were awesome,” Sans added, giving the tiny one a soft nudge with his elbow.

“Y-yeah but, um, this is…” they swallowed to wet their dry throat. “It means I have to…t-to defeat Alduin.”

“eh, no problem,” Honey flipped his dagger a few times, “you just killed a dragon by yourself, with not much help from us. i think you’ll be fine.”

Red nodded, “gotta agree, toots, you’re too good for your OWN good, y’know?”

“and we’re bones already, so it’s not like he can do much to us for helping you either,” Sans chuckled as he started picking up the magic runes he’d thrown earlier.

“So…you aren’t upset?” they squeaked as Red drew them up against him with one arm.

“Nah, babe. Kinda not something ya wanna advertise around here. people’d be linin’ up ta fight ya. nah, it’s good.” He ruffled their hair and smirked, “Now, how’s about that sweet treasure chest over there? Honey, you got your lock picks?”

“I got twenty,” the thief sighed and got to work on the chest, “just gimme a sec.”


End file.
